La femme fidèle et le marin au loin
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré films : L'histoire tragique de Davy Jones & Calypso...


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à la souris**

_**Bonjour à tous voici une petite fic sur deux amants tragiques…. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**La femme fidèle & le marin au loin **

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était parti accomplir son devoir sur le Hollandais Volant lorsqu'elle constata des changements en elle. Contrairement à ce qui avait toujours été, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever chaque matin comme si la nuit écoulée ne lui avait été d'aucun bénéfice. Elle avait mal au cœur aussi et depuis une semaine, elle avait souvent recours au pot qu'elle gardait auprès de son lit pour y déverser le trop plein de son corps.

Inquiète à l'idée d'être malade, elle finit par se planter devant le miroir pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti et commença à chercher des signes d'infection sur son visage. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit un choc. Était ce vraiment la jeune femme rieuse qu'il avait connu qu'elle découvrait ? C'était impossible ! La femme qui lui faisait face avec les joues creuses, le regard vide et cerné, les lèvres pâles…

Elle détourna les yeux de cette vision avant d'y revenir, incapable d'admettre que ce qu'elle voyait était bien elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant sa taille épaissie. Quand avait elle grossi à ce point ? De toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait elle avait toujours été celle qui avait la taille la plus fine ! Ses seins aussi avaient gonflé et maintenant qu'elle les voyait elle comprenait pourquoi ses corsages la serraient autant….

Elle refoula une nausée et passa une main sur sa poitrine avant de frissonner à son propre contact. Était il parti depuis si longtemps que ce simple contact suffise à la bouleverser ? A la pensée de l'absent elle jeta un regard en direction de l'océan. Son cœur accéléra en voyant les vagues refluer vers elle. Comme si elles l'appelaient …. L'espace de quelques minutes, elle oublia toute l'inquiétude que son état lui causait, elle oublia même l'absent tant elle brûlait de désir de rejoindre l'océan, d'éprouver sa force à nouveau, de retrouver la vie aventureuse qui avait toujours été la sienne.

Sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle était en chemise elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et inspira profondément l'odeur des embruns. L'océan était là. L'océan l'appelait. Elle avança vers les vagues, son serment oublié. Comment pouvait elle lutter contre l'appel de la mer ? Les yeux clos elle se souvint du pouvoir qu'elle détenait, des vies qu'elle contrôlait. Sur les flots elle était reine. Ici elle n'était qu'une femme.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que les vagues lèchent ses orteils. Elle envoya joyeusement promener tout les serments puis son ventre se tordit et elle tomba à genoux. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un homme qui ne reviendrait que dans dix ans…. Elle allait être mère

()()

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était parti et chaque jour était plus insupportable que la veille à ses yeux. Il en était malade de ne pas pouvoir la voir, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher , l'embrasser… De ne pas être avec elle.

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, indifférent aux âmes dont il avait la charge et qui le suivaient, il se demanda où elle était … Il ne doutait pas d'elle non. Il savait le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait en abandonnant sa vie pour l'attendre à terre. Il grimaça à la pensée que cela ne devait pas être plus aisé pour elle que pour lui. Mais comme on disait : pour chaque chose que l'on désire il y a un prix à payer. Ils voulaient être ensemble alors ils en payaient chacun le prix. Elle en renonçant à sa vie pour l'attendre à terre et lui en remplissant une tâche qui l'écoeurait autant qu'elle le rebutait. Pour dix ans. Mais une fois le prix payé…. Une fois qu'il pourrait remettre pied à terre, il la retrouverait là où il l'avait laissée. Dix ans de séparation contre une éternité ensemble. Ce n'était pas cher payé finalement.

Les yeux à demi clos, il se représenta l'existence qui les attendait…. Les enfants qu'ils auraient, qu'ils élèveraient ensemble… Libres . Dans dix ans ils seraient libres de s'aimer… Mais pour l'instant, son devoir attendait….

()()

Cela faisait six mois qu'il était parti. Dans son ventre, le bébé qu'il lui avait laissé grossissait. Elle n'était plus malade le matin. Elle n'était plus inquiète. Dans ses entrailles elle portait la vie et elle espérait que l'enfant ressemblerait à son père. Elle voulait un garçon. Un gars qui l'aide à l'attendre. Alors lorsque le moment serait venu pour elle de le revoir, elle aurait un cadeau. Elle aurait leur enfant.

Maintenant qu'elle se savait grosse, elle vivait mieux sa solitude forcée. La mer lui manquait de moins en moins et elle ne courrait plus vers les vagues comme au début de leur séparation.

Ses traits s'adoucirent et elle posa une main caressante sur son ventre dans lequel son enfant bougeait, fixant l'horizon où , elle le savait, il se trouvait. A la fois si loin et si proche.

()()

Cela faisait six mois…. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Six mois que ces seuls compagnons étaient de la chair morte. Il ne supportait plus les morts, il les avait en horreur. Il préférait de loin jouer de l'orgue dans sa cabine et se souvenir d'elle et de sa promesse.

Il soupira lourdement et reposa la plume qu'il tenait. Sa main chercha machinalement une enveloppe et il cacheta la lettre qui allait rejoindre celles qu'il lui avait déjà écrit. Il n'avait pas de moyen de les lui envoyer mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il les lui remettrait toutes à leurs retrouvailles. Ce serait son cadeau pour elle. Ainsi elle saurait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle durant son exil.

()()

Cela faisait neuf mois qu'il était parti et elle sentit les premières douleurs de l'enfantement secouer ses reins. La main crispée sur son ventre, elle se força à se lever et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'océan. Elle voulait que leur enfant naisse dans les flots.

A petits pas crispés elle avança vers l'océan. Son ventre lui faisait mal. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes et elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans la mer.

Elle était seule mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas de cela. Ses doigts épousèrent le sable et elle commença à pousser. Son cri résonna dans le silence et elle s'arrêta, essoufflée avant de reprendre de plus belle. L'enfant arrivait.

Elle poussa un hurlement de bête blessée en voyant le corps difforme et le visage bleu de sa fille. Son cœur se brisa en comprenant que la chose inerte qui pendait avec obscénité entre ses cuisses ne vivrait jamais. Ses mains parcoururent le petit corps, ses doigts glissèrent à l'endroit où aurait du battre son cœur. Mais le bébé ne bougea pas.

Folle de souffrance, elle repoussa loin d'elle le corps monstrueux de son enfant et hurla longuement sa rage.

Ensuite elle se leva. Le cœur lourd, elle comprit que cela était inévitable. Que ses rêves n'avaient été que cela, des rêves. Aucune nymphe ne pouvait vivre avec un mortel. Elle avait été folle d'y croire. Le regard dur, Calypso contempla une dernière fois son enfant puis s'enfonça dans les eaux sombres de l'océan qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter. Alors , pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Davy Jones elle déchaîna sa fureur et balaya tout sur son passage.

()()

Cela faisait neuf mois qu'il était parti et pour la première fois il sentit un haut de cœur le saisir à la vue du petit corps qui attendait son ultime passage. C'était un bébé. Une fille au corps difforme et au visage monstrueux. Jones détourna ses yeux du corps et songea avec compassion aux parents de l'enfant… Sans doute l'avaient ils noyée…. Mais après tout comment le leur reprocher ? Qui aurait voulu d'un bébé aussi monstrueux ?

Mal à l'aise, Jones détourna son regard de l'enfant et s'empressa de reprendre la barre. Un jour lui aussi aurait des enfants avec Calypso….

()()

Cela fait trois mois que son enfant est mort. Elle écume les océans et ravage tout sur son passage pourtant rien ne vient à bout de la peine qu'elle éprouve. Elle n'attendra pas Davy Jones. Elle a trop perdu pour s'exposer à perdre encore.

Elle redevient telle qu'elle a toujours été. Changeante, violente, capricieuse. Comme la mer.


End file.
